


Broken

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Short Stories [SPM] [14]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: but this is based on my other story 'Return'!, if you can id really recommend for ya'll to read that one because uhh, its one of my better stories in my opinion lmao, so u can probably guess if uve been here for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: what caused dimentio to fall into the hands of timpani in the first place in the short story 'Return,' you ask? well im glad you have asked, because that's exactly what happens herealso not to self promo but please check that one work of mine out i personally think it's one of my better stories,,so dimentios back from hell. a mess and so fucking tired of being thrown around from place to place while his plans arent stableCharacter: Dimentio





	Broken

One step. Another.

However did the boy find the will to live long ago?

Although his body shuddered as a breeze passed through, the boy didn’t stop. This mistake caused him to fall, having tripped over his own two feet.

His outfit was bloodied, torn, destroyed. And now? Covered in mud.

The rain fell harder than it ever did before.

Yet the boy didn’t cry. He didn’t have the sense of self to. He only had one purpose, and Jaydes knew he’d never stop until he fulfilled it. He defied death so many times already, trying to get this book. He defied death so many times already, and he swore this was the last straw.

This time, he promised, he was going to succeed.

The boy pushed himself to his feet, grimacing as pain raced through his leg. As if someone shoved a knife through his leg and then removed it carelessly.

He stumbled over again, losing his breath for a few, terrifying moments as soon as he crashed on the ground.

_ I’m not going back to that Hell!  _ Screamed a panicked voice within. But after a few moments, it disappeared, replaced by a simple phrase.  _ Then, you must continue. _

The boy’s arms felt like they were collapsing beneath his weight, and he had no idea if he could hold himself up. They wavered like sticks on the verge of breaking. This didn’t stop him. He faced worse before, this should’ve been nothing to him.

Somehow, he shoved himself back up, the wind becoming stronger by the minute, trying harder to push him away. To make him fall once more. The ground made it difficult to keep grip, so slippery he could hardly keep himself steady. 

And yet the boy’s mask remained emotionless. His face beneath only feeling the pain and the determination.

Jaydes wasn’t to find him. He had to flee and get further away from where he escaped, or else the Queen would drag him back down into that torturous Hell. He refused to let her recapture him.

She put him through so much pain, and then wondered aloud, mockingly, why he looked so broken. A cocky smirk, so sure that she’d stopped him completely from escaping. She wasn’t going to let him take on another “impossible” deal for a chance at life, no, she gave up that long ago. He always succeeded then.

This time, she kept him quiet by any means necessary. Just so he wouldn’t have a chance to ask -- for if he did, she was required to give an answer.

The only reason he seemed to smile down there was because of the many years he spent wearing that expression. It began to fade as his natural look.

Of course, it was of no use now, his mask could hardly register how the boy’s eyes were closed.

The jester’s heart felt heavy, as if it were left in that Hell. Nausea made him hesitant to even open his mouth and let out a breath.

He felt like he were suffocating on the tears of those who were so desperate to keep these terrible worlds alive that  _ they _ died in its stead! Those worlds they loved never remembered their “sacrifice,” so what use was it, in the end?

He walked, he staggered, he collapsed. Everything went dark.

And, as if in disbelief, he heard a voice.

“Dimentio?”


End file.
